


I Don't Want Her/I Need Her

by ladiekatie



Series: Empty, but Full [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I am NOT a mean Angst Goblin™, Because I am an Angst Goblin™, Does this count as accidental baby acquisition?, Human!Stiles, I think so?, Infertile!Stiles, Infertility, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg mentioned, Omega!Stiles, Rejection of a Child, Werewolf!Derek, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Derek, but no actual mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: “What- what do we do?” Stiles looks from Derek to the bundle in his arms.Derek is looking through the folder, taking out the small stack of papers.“I have no idea. But all her papers are here, birth certificate, wolf registration, the relinquishing of rights,” Derek brings up the papers to smell them, to try to figure out where she came from.Or the one where someone leaves a pup on Stiles and Derek's doorstep with instructions to find her a good home.





	I Don't Want Her/I Need Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series. I think you could read this as a stand alone, but it would probably make more sense if you read the whole series. 
> 
> Derek-32 years old  
> Stiles-26 years old  
> Ella- 2 months old
> 
> This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Slowly but surely Stiles and Derek make their way back to normalcy. They’re more careful around each other now. Derek hasn’t pushed Stiles into sex since he learned the news of Stiles’ infertitlity, to which Stiles was thankful. Stiles rarely meets Derek’s eyes, guilt still plaguing him. Derek still spends his days at the office, trying to get the company his family spent years to building back to where it had been many years ago. Stiles stays at home, like any good omega. Though now, he finds himself trying to get out more. 

He finds himself, more often than not, visiting his father at the Sheriff’s station. Right after Stiles told Derek, they called the sheriff over and gave him the news too. It was heartbreaking, seeing John’s face fall at the news. It had been hard for Claudia  to conceive Stiles, the issue seemingly hereditary. 

If Stiles wasn’t at the station, he was with his packmates, Allison and Lydia. He doesn’t hang out with them much, they make him jealous. Allison heavy with her third child and Lydia complaining about Jackson being needy while he’s been on bedrest. Their lives seemed so ideal to him, that is what  _ his _ life should look like. Stiles didn’t want to tell them what he was going through, afraid either he would embarrass himself, or they’d be embarrassed to be with him. 

For so long Stiles had been preparing for the life he was always told he was going to have. Making a home that would be great for his alpha as well as the pups that would come along. Now their future was blank, there was not much they could do to fill the large house they bought right after they mated. Stiles starts looking at smaller houses online. Still in the same neighborhood, but with two or three bedrooms as opposed to the 7 they currently have. 

The nursery still hasn’t been touched. The door stays closed most of the time now, but Stiles has caught Derek in there on more than one occasion. It’s hard to blame him. 

“I know it’s just my instincts,” Derek says looking into the empty crib the mobile singing it’s sweet song while turning slowly, “but it feels like someone is missing.” 

It tugs at Stiles’ heartstrings and he crosses the room to fit himself next to his alpha. Stiles can’t help feeling the same way though. 

The alpha keeps insisting that it’s okay. He’ll come home to find Stiles in a ball on their bed on the verge of a panic attack. Sweet reminders of his devotion to Stiles get whispered into the omega’s ear as he strokes his back. When Derek continues to find negative pregnancy tests in the wastebasket or a new bulk box under the cabinet, he’ll seek Stiles out and remind him of what he said before.  _ “You are my family. Pups or no pups.”  _ Even with the reassurance, Stiles second guesses Derek. 

On one hand, Stiles supposes he’s happy to have the support of his mate after months of dealing with this on his own. On the other, Stiles knows Derek is hurting just as much as he is. Stiles hopes it will get easier, that the lingering insecurities will go away. He hopes that Derek can forgive him for being such a screw up at some point. 

 

Stiles half-asses all his chores for the day. The dishes are clean, but not put away. He swept the hardwood floors but shoved it under a rug. Frozen chicken had been taken out of the freezer, but not prepared into the meal that was planned. Instead he orders pizza. 

It’s dark outside when he hears the front door open. If it were any other day he’s get up and greet Derek at the door with a hug and a kiss: like a good omega. But today, he stays right where he is, curled up on the couch in a blanket that envelops him in Derek’s scent, pizza box in front of him, and the latest Season of Legends of Tomorrow playing on the tv. 

Behind him, Stiles can hear Derek move to put his briefcase in the office and toe off his shoes before he plops down on the couch next to Stiles. Cautiously Stiles changes positions to put his head on Derek’s lap, ready to retreat should Derek not want him there. 

This wasn’t like them. There had never been a point in their marriage that Stiles was worried Derek would reject his touch. Everything has changed so much, and it’s all his fault. 

Without a second though, Derek starts petting his mate’s hair. The motion of his hand is soothing, and it’s so calm and relaxing that Stiles feels like he can finally let himself feel the significance of the day. The cry is soft, he wasn’t angry anymore, just sad. The alpha doesn’t say anything, just lets Stiles cry knowing that an explanation will come sooner or later. 

It seems like Derek is always the last to know. 

They stay huddled together for a few minutes, Stiles crying into Derek’s lap and Derek being the good alpha that he is, tracing shapes into his hair. Finally Stiles calms down enough to speak. 

“It’s been a year,” it’s soft. Derek only hears it because of his advanced hearing. No other information is needed. Stiles falls back into tears, and Derek sheds a few himself. It may have only been a couple of months since Derek, learned of his mate’s condition but it has been a year for Stiles. The two sit there in silence while the Legends fight the new big bad on tv. The pizza goes cold and mostly uneaten. 

 

They’re sitting there for hours, Stiles hears Derek start to snore. The the is still on, the the volume is very low and playing some new Netflix original series. He’s still awake though. His mind won’t stop thinking, thought of how different his life is compared to a year ago and how different it will be in a year from now. 

A small part of his wonders if Derek will stay true to his word, or if the temptation of a family and a new omega will get the better of him. Would Derek fall into the ideals he called barbaric and stupid? Stiles hopes not. He begs to anyone who will listen that he at least gets to keep Derek. 

Out on the street it sounds like some times comes screeching to a halt right in front of their house. It’s faint, but Stiles thinks he hears a baby crying. Immediately he wants to know what is going on, his paternal instincts trying to figure out why the baby is crying. 

Three sharp knocks hit the front door. The doorbell rings onces. A baby is still crying, closer to the door now. Stiles wonders if it’s someone he knows coming for a visit, but a glance at his phone reminds him it’s nearly 3am and no one has called or texted him all day. Tires screech again on the street. 

Stiles keeps looking at the door, confused at to what he just heard. 

“‘Mmh, get the pup,” Derek mumbles in his sleep, obviously hearing the cry too. Stiles looks at the alpha confused about what to do. 

“Derek?” Stiles asks. That must have brought Derek out of his sleep enough because he sits straight up and looks at Stiles. 

“What the hell?” Derek says, shooting up off the couch and heading to the door. Stiles is right on his heels, blanket dragging behind him. The door flies open, Derek covers most of it as he looks out the door to see if anyone was in the street. Stiles looks down to see something he never expected to show up at their doorstep at 3am.

The pup is crying, nearly red in the face, little claws extended and ears perked up into sharp points. The blanket gets shucked off of his shoulders as he bends down to pick the pup up to keep it from crying. The sound is nearly breaking Stiles’ heart. 

Derek sees the baby too, but instead of focusing on them he runs out into the front yard to see if he can find the parents. Stiles rocks the baby, bouncing a little and shushing. It’s feels so natural to him, the weight of the pup in his hands, the movements he makes to get the crying to stop. The pup sucking in his finger when they finally calm down. 

The alpha returns, “I didn’t see anyone. Bring it inside,” Derek leans over to pick up the car seat the baby was left in and brings it inside the house. Stiles follows looking over the baby’s face. 

“You’re okay,” Stiles tells the pup, he keeps rocking as Derek smells the seat for any clue who the kid was. 

“She’s a wolf,” Derek says, “and there’s a note.” A white envelope comes out from the bundle inside the seat. 

“What does it say?” Stiles can’t take his eyes off the little pup - the little girl in front of him. 

“It says: Dear Alpha Hale, This is Ella. She needs a home. She is a werewolf and I am a human with no ties to her father or his pack. I cannot take care of her. I understand this is an inconvenience for you and your omega, but I couldn’t think of another place to take her. The last thing I would want is for her to end up in the foster system. Included is her birth certificate, and the paperwork of relinquishing my rights as her mother. Find her a good home, please.” Derek stops reading and turns the paper over. “It’s not signed.”

“What- what do we do?” Stiles looks from Derek to the bundle in his arms. 

Derek is looking through the folder, taking out the small stack of papers. 

“I have no idea. But all her papers are here, birth certificate, wolf registration, the relinquishing of rights,” Derek brings up the papers to smell them, to try to figure out where she came from. “There’s no last name, or pack name, and I can’t get a scent of fit them.”

“We should call my dad,” the pup - Ella- is still crying softly. She’s more fussy than anything, probably at the abundance of smells that aren’t familiar to her. 

“We’ll call him in the morning,” Derek announces, slipping the papers back into the envelope. 

Stiles rocks Ella back and forth, moving his finger to her mouth so she has something to suck on. “What do we do with her until them?” 

“Sleep? There isn’t much we can do.” Derek picks the car seat up again, and starts heading for the stairs. 

“Where is she going to sleep? I’m not letting her sleep in that thing,” he motions his head to the car seat, which just looks unformatable for the little one. 

Derek stops halfway up the stairs and looks at the omega.

“In the- nursery?” he says, like it’s the obvious answer. 

Stiles’ eyes don’t leave Ella’s face, “I can’t do that.” Sadness fills the air, and it hits Derek that Stiles isn’t comfortable having this pup in the house. Not when she isn’t theirs, and they can’t keep her. 

“Okay, we’ll set her up somewhere else,” Derek replies, not needing Stiles to elaborate more. 

The manage to get her set up in the guest room, where John sleeps when he stays over. Derek decides that he’ll stay with her, to make sure nothing happens while they sleep, giving Stiles the choice to pretend their houseguest isn’t there. 

Derek marvels at the little one, running his fingers down the bridge of her nose as she sleep. The soft heartbeat that comes from her is something Derek hasn’t heard since he was a kid. Something about her feels- right. He can’t tell Stiles that though. Stiles is to fragile still, the idea of having a pup around when he can’t have one of his own might do more harm than good. 

Still, Derek watches her sleep all night, bouncing her a little when she gets fussy like he saw Stiles do. 

For Stiles, the night was impossible. His instincts where to be near Ella as much as he could, to hold her close and protect her. Logically he knew that she wasn’t his, and he’d never get to do that. Something inside of him didn’t let the pup leave his mind. His chest physically hurt from being far away from her, and he only held her for a few moments. Ella got upset closer to sunrise, and it took everything in him to let Derek handle it, to ignore her as best he could. 

When the sun is high enough, they Derek calls John, asking him to come over. The Sheriff agrees and the two hang up. 

Derek keeps Ella in the guest room, to try and keep her scent isolated so it’s easier to cover up once she leaves. It gets hard though, because he starts wailing, and Derek has no idea why. 

“She’s hungry,” Stiles says, poking his head into the room. “I heard her crying from upstairs,” he slowly makes his way across the room, to where Derek is standing with Ella in his hand. Seeing that, Derek’s large body holding such a fragile little pup makes Stiles chest hurt again. The sight is amazing, and it sets off all the  _ Mate. Pup. Pack. Family. _ Instincts in his brain light up. 

Derek turned to Stiles, his eyes widen when he looks at his mate. Stiles is still rubbing his chest when he feels something drip, and then wet on his shirt. He opens his robe and looks down to see two wet spots on his chest. 

“You’re-” Derek stops, nodding a little bit. Both of their cheeks blush a bright red.

“I- I am?” Stiles brushes his hand over his nipples to find them extremely sensitive and leaking. 

“You should feed her,” Derek tries to close the space between them. Stiles backs away as fast as he can when he sees Derek only a few feet away. 

“No.” The omega backs into the wall, “No, I- I can’t do that. She’s not mine.”

Stiles feels his chest rising faster. He’s trying to catch his breath, but he can’t. The pup starts crying with the smell of anxiety fills the small space. The omega slips down the wall and curls in on himself. He can feel the wet spots on his shirt and it sends a new wave of panic into him. Derek backs up, not really knowing what to do. 

By now, he’s sure he wrecks of the pup, and trying to comfort Stiles in this state might not be the best idea. 

Stiles’ heart  _ hurts _ when Derek doesn’t come to his side, choosing instead to stay with the pup. It’s like everything Derek said was a lie, he’d rather have a pup. Stiles knew this was coming. Once Ella found a new home, Derek would probably send Stiles away and get a new omega just so he can have this. Her crying isn’t helping. Stiles wants to hold her, and comfort her, but he  _ can’t.  _ Not when this isn’t real. The small amount of body horror he gets when he feels a small gush of milk come out of his nipples adds to his anxiety. 

The moment is broken by the front door opening. 

“Hello? Son? Derek?” Johns voice comes sailing into the house. 

“We’re in the guest room,” Derek calls out, trying to rock Ella in his arms. Ella is crying loudly, John would find them just from the sound of putrid screams coming from the baby. 

A few moments later John enters the guest room and sees the scene in front of him. He immediately goes to Stiles’ side, getting on the floor and pulling him into a hug. 

“What in the hell is going on here?” John rocks Stiles back and forth, Stiles nuzzles into his dad’s scent. 

“Someone dropped a pup at our door. Stiles isn’t- handling it well.” Derek keeps bouncing the pup on the other side of the room. 

“Who dropped him off?” John looks at Derek. 

“We don’t know. Her birth certificate doesn’t have a last name and her wolf registration doesn’t have a pack association,” Derek explains. 

“She’s a wolf?” John asks, Stiles’ breathing finally under control. 

John reaches one hand up to pinch his nose. “Okay, we have to call CPS.” With the same hand, he reaches to find his cell phone to call the office. 

“Can we- not?” Derek asks, John looks at him and raises his eyebrow waiting for an explanation. “It’s just that, the note that was with her asked that  _ we _ find a home for her. You can’t send a werewolf into a human foster system.”

Stiles shudders at the idea of a poor wolf pup being moved around from home to home. With the number of assholes who still think of werewolves as second class citizens out there, a pup in the system could end up in some bad places. 

“We- can’t send- her” Stiles says in between breaths. 

“You can’t keep her here! Look what she’s doing to my son,” John looks between Stiles and Derek. His worry mingles with Stiles’ anxiety. “It’ll take you months to find a home for here.”

“What if-” Derek stops, because he can’t possibly be thinking what he’s thinking. “What if we keep her? Like, what if  _ we _ adopted her?” 

Derek knows that Derek isn’t in the best place, but they’ve wanted a pup for so long, and here is one. She’s ready for the taking, and even though he’s only spent a few hours with her, he’s pretty sure she’s the most amazing thing in the world. 

“Derek,” John warns. 

“No, hear me out.” Derek moves close to the two humans. Stiles visibly braces himself when Derek comes closer. Stiles looks at Derek, like he’s holding a bomb. “Stiles,” Derek looks at Stiles, pup still in his arms, “we’ve wanted a pup for so long.  _ Years. _ This little girl gets handed to us on a silver platter and- and what? The Rodriguez pack two hours away? Someone on the other side of the country? Are we really going to give her to someone who is going to accept her because they feel obligated to? When we’ve wanted something like this for so long? We can give her a good home, and a good pack.” Stiles isn’t looking at Derek, still caught up in his dad’s embrace. 

“I can’t have her here,” Stiles says in a whisper. “She’s not  _ mine. _ ”

That seems to be the end of that. Derek nods his head, and stands up moving away from Stiles and John. Stiles feels like an animal that’s been cornered. 

“Okay. She needs food,” Derek states grabbing the car seat from it’s spot on the floor. “I’ll be right back. I’ll start making calls while I’m out.” Without another word, he leaves the room and then the front door opens and closes. 

 

Derek managed to convince Stiles to let Ella sleep in the nursery but only after Stiles insists on taking apart the room once she is gone. Stiles doesn’t let Derek into the master bedroom until he’s washed the pup’s scent off his body, so sometimes Derek just stays in the nursery. He watches her chest rise and fall as she looks up at the mobile, eyes shifting from the natural brown to born wolf blue. 

The two of them have a talk about what happened that day, why Derek abandoned Stiles. Afterwards, Stiles understood Derek’s reasoning, and again Derek told Stiles that he would never leave Stiles for the prospect of a family. “You’re my family,” he insisted again. 

Stiles does his best to keep his distance from her. He’s still left at home alone with her more than he would like, though Derek has been giving up time at work to take care of the girl. Once Stiles woke up to find Derek’s side of the cold. He went out in search of his alpha only to find another in his arms. Jealously pulses through him more than he would admit, but the sight of Derek asleep with a pup on his chest tugs at something in Stiles chest. 

He still produces milk even though he doesn’t have contact with her at all. The doctor says it’s a instinctual thing and once the pup is gone it should stop, reassuring Stiles that his production of milk hasn’t changed his state of infertility. He has to buy a pump to relieve the pain of having the milk build up, but dumps all the milk down the kitchen sink. 

Derek gets a lead on a pack a couple of town over. The alpha’s eldest son might actually be the pup’s father after discussion of the timeframe matches up with girl he was seeing. They decide they’ll take the pup, but not because they want her but because she is pack. Derek worries if he’s doing the right thing. The Higgins pack is a pack of older wolves, a pup isn’t something they’ve dealt with for a  while. 

Stiles is happy about the news. The sooner the pup is out of his house, the sooner he can ask Derek to move into a new, smaller house. 

 

Derek tries his best to get the day off, at least half the day to take care of Ella. But there is just no way to reschedule the meetings he’s been putting off for the past month and a half. Which means Stiles will be home alone with Ella all day. Derek is a little worried that Stiles might do something to harm her, his jealousy not going unnoticed. But Derek is also sure that even if Stiles hasn’t shown the pup any kindness after the first few minutes she arrived, he wouldn’t harm her. His omega instincts wouldn’t allow it. 

Derek leaves the pup on a mat in the living room floor, toys scattered all around her. He left instructions for Stiles about feeding and her nap schedule. 

Stiles doesn’t leave the couch, the pup playing on the activity mat and occasionally cooing at Stiles, trying to get his attention. The omega’s attention not leaving the show on the tv, some new reality tv show. He feels the pressure of too much milk grow in his chest. It’s uncomfortable, but not painful yet, so he stays put making sure the pup stays in the area and doesn’t worm her way into trouble. 

Derek has her on a good schedule because right as the clock strikes 10am, she starts to fuss for food. Stiles goes and gets a bottle Derek has in the fridge of formula and sticks in in a pot to warm it up, the pup still in the living room. Stiles sits on the floor near the pup and holds it up over her mouth so she could suckle on the bottle. 

He was not going to pick her up to put her down for a nap, so he just flips her over and creates a pillow fort around her. The tv show keeps playing. Since the pup came, Stiles hasn’t done any housework, instead working very hard to dampen his instincts to be near the pup, so the house was a little messy. Derek didn’t mind, understanding what was going on and picking up the slack that Stiles allowed. 

She’s out like a light for a few hours. Stiles sits on the couch, a new show coming on as the old one fades away. His chest starts to feel painful, and he sets off to find the pump to relieve it. It’s up in the master bathroom, so Stiles leaves the pup on the floor for a few moments while he goes to get it. He feels anxious to get back to her even though he knows she’s okay. 

With the pump in hand, he makes himself comfortable on the couch and sets up the device to do it’s thing. Except, it isn’t working. Stiles flips the on and off switch a couple times but nothing happens. 

“Shit,” Stiles says, realizing that he hasn’t replaced the batteries in a few days. The omega gets back up and goes to the kitchen drawer to get new batteries for the thing. The drawer gets yanked open, a little more aggressively than necessary. There are a few packages of opened batteries in there, just none that Stiles needed. “Fuck.” 

Stiles reaches his hand up to rub at his chest, which just makes him wince in pain. He can’t just go to the store, there is a pup here and his chest is about to explode. 

As if on cue, the pup wakes up and starts screaming bloody murder. The cry is a hungry cry, Stiles can tell. He moves to get another bottle from the fridge for her while he tries to figure out what he is going to do. And because the gods just hate him and want to make his life as miserable as possible, there are no more bottles. At Ella’s cries, Stiles nipples put out a steady stream of milk. 

Stiles goes to get the pump, hoping maybe it will catch at least of little bit of this mess,  but it doesn’t. No power means no suction. The pup is still crying and she seems to smell Stiles’ milk because her eyes are blue and her ears are pointier than Stiles remembers. 

Everything in him is telling him to pick her up and hold her close to his chest, but he  _ can’t. _ She’s not  _ his _ , Stiles can’t pretend that he gets to have something that can’t have. He knows this, but the sound of her crying makes him weak.

He scoops her up from the floor and lifts his shirt to see the mess that is his nipples. Her gummy mouth catches one of his nipples with no reluctance. As soon as she takes that first gulp of the milk, Stiles is gone. 

Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at Ella. His heart swells with love he didn’t know he could feel. The world melt around him as he watches the tiny thing in his arms suck happily while grabbing at the light dusting of chest hair. Suddenly Stiles can’t let her go, he can’t imagine what his arms would feel like if she’s not in them. The omega’s brain is lighting up in all the ways it’s been wanting to for weeks.  _ Family. Pup. Home. _

It’s like something was unlocked, the feeling of the empty crib upstairs being occupied by a stranger is gone. Instead, the crib upstairs belongs to no one other than the little girl he has in his arms right now. She was what they were missing, Ella was the little one they’ve been waiting for for years. 

He’s so captured by the instincts and emotions he’s having he doesn’t even hear the door open. 

“Stiles! What are you-” Derek runs to get Ella out of Stiles hands, worried he was doing something unspeakable to her. 

Stiles looks up and jerks away in an attempt to protect Ella. When it registers to Stiles that it was just his alpha, he breaks out into tears again. 

“Derek, we can’t give her away. She needs to stay with me. I can’t give her to those people Derek,” he’s hysterical. Ella doesn’t know the difference though, still clutching to Stiles like she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. “She belongs here, she  _ belongs _ to me. She can’t go with them, they won’t take care of her like I will.” Stiles keeps talking, but it gets increasingly indiscernible. 

Derek takes seat on the couch, pulling Stiles and Ella close to him. 

“What happened?” Derek asks. 

“I needed to- to pump and the stupid thing didn’t have batteries and she was hungry and i  _ needed _ to feed her and I did and now she’s mine and no one can have her,” Stiles sobs out. Ella finishes with that side, so Stiles switches her to the other careful not to hurt her. 

“So, how did that change your mind?” Derek reaches out to touch Ella’s head, carefully stroking her little baby hairs. Her ears are back to normal. 

“I just- she started nursing and it was right. I can’t explain any other way,” Stiles looks from Derek to Ella where the new supply of milk makes her suck with vigor. 

They sit there in silence for a little bit before Derek tell Stiles that he managed to leave early, this time because the other party rescheduled. Stiles tells Derek a little about what he did today, though now he is embarrassed to tell him that he let Ella stay on the floor most of it. The guilt hits him, he’d been so mean to her since she got here. She must be so confused, to be rejected by not only one but two omegas. 

That doesn’t matter now though, because Stiles does accept her. It just took him a little while to understand. 

“Are you sure? This isn’t something we can undo in a week if you change your mind,” the caution is heavy in the alpha’s voice. 

“Yes, I’m positive. I need her with me. I can’t describe it. It feels like we’ve been waiting for her,” Stiles’ eyes don’t leave Ella. She finishes with his other side, and pops off with a little web of drool. It’s adorable. 

“Okay,” Derek resigns. “I’ll call the Hagginses and see if they’ll be willing to let us keep her.” With that, Derek gets up and goes to the office to make the call and Stiles sits on the couch, holding his pup rocking her slowly as she drifts off to sleep. 

 

Derek isn’t surprised that the Higgins don’t make a fight for Ella. Their days of dealing with pups is over, especially alpha Higgins, who is nearing his 75th birthday soon. 

Stiles is ecstatic that they’re going to get to keep her. There isn’t a moment that Stiles doesn’t have Ella with him from that day on. They get one of those wraps that lets Stiles use both his hands and keeps Ella close enough to scent him. Stiles claims it’s to make up for lost time, but Derek knows that the closeness simulates pregnancy for Stiles. 

John is happy that he’s a grandfather, and he’s even more happy that Stiles seems to have gotten back to more like himself than he has in the past year. 

The actual adoption is quick, and easy. It’s done before they even know it. They celebrate with a cake, that Ella smashes and covers her own face with. 

The pack meets Ella at pack night, recently reinstated now that Stiles wasn’t depressed all the time. Stiles and Derek admit to their packmates what exactly has been going on. They’re all  sympathetic to Stiles’ infertility, but Stiles knows that it’s going to be okay. He has his pup, and his alpha, he’ll be okay. 

Frankly the pack is happy that there is an heir to the pack, though Stiles wonders if she’ll be allowed. She isn’t blood bound to the pack like a proper heir should be. That’s a worry for another time though. For now he’s happy, and his heart is a little more full than it used to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? What did you think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
